Where Are You Now
by Scarlet M
Summary: Agora o Escorpião sente na pele a verdadeira essência do amor. P.S: Fic pós "Um Jogo Envolvente".
1. Chapter 1

Todos os dias pensava em quando ainda era dele, em que a tinha tão próximo de si

Todos os dias pensava em quando ainda era dele, em que a tinha tão próximo de si. Em que a via despertar e adormecer... quanto tempo fazia? Tiraram-na dele. Onde estaria agora a primeira e única mulher que conseguira roubar seu coração, aquela que lhe fez descobrir sentimentos dos quais ele mesmo desconfiava que poderia vivê-los e que sem ela, jamais sentiria? A dor que tomava conta de sua alma era insuportável... nem milhares de perfuradas de suas próprias agulhas se comparavam à dor que a ausência dela lhe causava.

"_Porque você se foi, por que não está aqui...?_". Milo agora entendia e refletia o que uma vez Aiolia lhe falara sobre a verdadeira essência do amor. Sim, estava sofrendo.

Milo fitava toda a imensidão de sua Casa. Cada cômodo, sua cama... ah, sua cama... tudo a lembrava, absolutamente tudo. Lágrimas tomavam sua face, fazendo alguns fios de seus longos cabelos azuis grudarem em seu rosto. O Escorpião definitivamente sofria por amor... Enxugava sua face quando sentiu aquele generoso cosmo adentrar sua Casa.

- Vejo que em 6 anos ainda sente a falta dela...

Milo rapidamente retomara sua compostura. Mesmo o que sentia, jamais abriria mão de seu orgulho.

- Deve estar me vendo como um idiota não é? – tentava não transpor toda a tristeza que tomava conta de seu coração.

- Entendo o que está sentindo...

- Ah, por favor Aiolia! Claro que não, você tem Marin ao seu lado. – Milo lhe dizia, sarcástico.

- Você bem sabe que não foi tão fácil assim para que eu e Marin pudéssemos ficar juntos. – rápidos flashes vinham á tona na mente do Leão, de quando ficara longe de Marin, mas suspirava aliviado por tê-la agora junto de si.

Milo fitava o nada...

- Por que ela me abandonou? Por que se foi de mim? – o Escorpião tinha o olhar embargado de tristeza.

- Milo... você sabe que não foi assim que aconteceu.

_**Flashback**_

Treinavam inspirados naquele dia. Talvez a noite anterior tivesse sido intensa o bastante para amortecer os ânimos daquele casal de Escorpiões orgulhosos.

- Está me atacando forte demais! Será que em alguma parte eu não me saí bem ontem á noite? – uma cômica careta de dor tomava conta da face de Milo.

- Não é hora para seus comentários libidinosos! Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso... – dizia enquanto aproximava-se dele, sensualmente.

- E quanto ontem á noite... você é esplêndido meu Escorpião. Como pode pensar o contrário de um fato mais que comprovado como esse? – lhe dizia baixo, com um leve sorriso satisfatório no canto da boca.

Milo naturalmente ficara cheio de si, provocando-a com essa atitude.

- Hunf! Mas como você é presunçoso hein! – Marina balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Ah, é...?

- Eer... Milo, acho melhor terminarmos isso mais tarde. – dizia a jovem amazona quando percebera que Mu se aproximava.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-los, mas Athena solicita sua presença no Templo, Marina. – dizia o Ariano, sereno como de costume.

- Está bem... Milo, terminamos mais tarde. – lhe dizia enquanto virava-se, beijando sua fronte.

Subiam as longas escadarias calmamente, mas a expressão aflita de Mu a incomodava. O silêncio que se formava a medida em que se aproximavam do Templo fora rompido quando Mu enfraquecera levemente os passos parando em frente a Casa de Aquário.

- Mu, você está bem?

O Ariano permanecia fitando intensamente a 11ª Casa Zodiacal, quando soltara um suspiro quase inaudível, mas que fora ouvido pela jovem amazona. Que ligação poderia haver entre aquela aflição e a Casa de Aquário? Ou melhor, de Kamus? Marina tentava descobrir desesperadamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Mu parecia querer ocultar algo da jovem que o encarava impaciente.

Mu retomaria a subida das escadarias quando Marina o deteve sutilmente. Não conseguia mais suportar as dúvidas que a estavam martirizando.

- Diga-me o que está acontecendo? Por favor!

- Entendo sua agonia, mas não posso... você logo vai saber. – o Ariano dizia cabisbaixo. Ele sim sabia o que estava acontecendo...

- Mu...

- Precisamos continuar. – Mu tentava ao máximo ser ainda mais sereno do que já era.

Chegaram ao Templo, onde Athena os esperava. Um clima estranho tomava conta dali...

"_Por Zeus! O que está acontecendo?_". Marina pensava consigo, atordoada com todo aquele mistério a sua volta. Aproximou-se de Athena, reverenciando-a. Mu retornava a Casa de Áries.

- Marina, sei que não vai ser nem um pouco fácil acostumar-se com isso, mas é algo que a ajudará muito para aprimorar seu treinamento.

A jovem amazona ficara ainda mais confusa. E tudo só piorou quando viu Kamus adentrando o Templo. Athena hesitara antes de continuar... receava que Marina pudesse não suportar o que estava preste a ouvir.

- Se afastará do Santuário. – as palavras hesitantes de Athena soaram como um ataque letal aos ouvidos da jovem amazona. Tentava pronunciar qualquer palavra, mas tudo lhe fugia. Tudo o que sentia era dor.

Athena aproximou-se dela, delicadamente, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Sei que é impossível pedir que não sofra, mas isso não é para machucá-la.

Marina a olhava consternada. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Kamus tentava permanecer ainda mais impassível para não ter que ceder ás lágrimas que já enchiam seus olhos. Por mais que soubesse que cuidaria dela na inóspita e distante Sibéria, sabia que ela sofreria pela distância de Milo, e não suportaria vê-la sofrer e ainda mais tê-la tão próxima de si e não poder consolá-la da maneira que realmente desejava. Marina não pôde conter as lágrimas que já rolavam por sua face. Mesmo seu orgulho não a impedira de ceder á dor que tomava conta de sua alma. Kamus a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Partiremos ainda hoje. – o Aquariano lhe dizia tentando confortá-la, por mais que soubesse que não poderia amenizar aquele sofrimento.

"_Como vou sobreviver a isso? Milo..._". Pensava a jovem consigo enquanto ainda mantinha a cabeça recostada nos ombros largos do Aquariano. Desvencilhava-se dele, retirando-se do Templo a passos lentos e pesados. Sob o sol forte, retomava seu percurso para o Coliseu, onde Milo a esperava. Preferia morrer a vê-lo sofrer. Faltava-lhe coragem para dizer-lhe o que recém ouvira de Athena.

- Nossa! Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto. – dizia o Escorpião ao vê-la se aproximar, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando notara seu semblante pálido e angustiado.

Marina sentara ao lado dele, erguendo a cabeça para o céu agora carregado de nuvens cinzentas, o que anunciava uma tempestade. Deixara um longo e pesado suspiro escapar.

- O que houve? – Milo sentia que algo estava errado. O que Athena disse a você? Voltou tão...

- Milo, partirei do Santuário hoje. – a voz da jovem amazona quase não saía.

- O que está me dizendo? – o Cavaleiro da 8ª Casa Zodiacal rapidamente levantara totalmente desconcertado.

Um silêncio tenebroso tomara conta daquele momento, que logo fora quebrado quando Milo manifestou-se. Suas pálpebras já não suportavam mais as lágrimas que se formavam.

- Por que está fazendo isso agora? Depois de tudo que...

- Milo, você precisa compreender. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde poderia acontecer. – Marina lhe dizia enquanto atirava algumas pequenas pedrinhas ao chão. Sou uma amazona, e você Cavaleiro...

- Esse maldito dogma! Quer que eu permita que você se vá? – Milo estava descontrolado. Lágrimas de dor lhe tomavam a face... Marina, nem ninguém jamais o vira assim. O coração da jovem amazona parecia despedaçar-se lenta e dolorosamente. Aproximou-se dele tocando em seus ombros carinhosamente.

- Não posso deixar você ir. Eu não suportaria. – o Escorpião não conseguia conter o choro desesperado.

Marina o abraçara carinhosamente. Vê-lo dessa forma era como matar a si própria.

- Por favor Milo...

- Não peça que compreenda. Deixar você ir, não... – Milo levava as mãos á cabeça, inconformado.

A chuva fina já desabava. O céu escureceu-se. Tudo parecia ficar sombrio diante daquele momento. Marina retirava-se lentamente dali. Não conseguia mais encará-lo. Seus passos pesados, os longos e negros cabelos já molhados pela chuva agora forte, se misturavam com seu choro compulsivo.

Milo caía lentamente como uma pluma por cima duma rocha, das muitas que compunham todo o Santuário. A via partir, enquanto chorava incessantemente. Cerrava os olhos querendo que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Por que não ia atrás dela? Faltara-lhe coragem? Não... ou simplesmente talvez porque o destino quisesse que fosse assim? Ficara horas ali, ainda sob a chuva, quando acabara adormecendo...

_** Fim do Flashback**_

- Aiolia... por que Athena teve de mandá-la treinar longe do Santuário? Não compreendo.

- Milo, por que não procura se distrair um pouco?

- Sempre tenta mudar o rumo da conversa... acha que não sei que Kamus também partiu com ela? Como se não bastasse, Athena permitiu que ELE a treinasse... você não acha estranho, Aiolia? – Milo dizia ironicamente, tentando esconder o misto de dor e inconformidade que tomava conta de si.

- Está sendo injusto com ela, e com o que sente! Como pode pensar isso Milo? – Aiolia entendia o que seu amigo estava sentindo, mas não podia permitir que ele se deixasse levar por reles hipóteses, de fato, absurdas.

Milo levantou-se caminhando em direção a janela de sua Casa, fitando o belo pôr-do-sol grego.

- O que quer que eu pense? Aiolia, já se passaram 6 anos... nenhuma notícia, nada. Absolutamente nada. Devo-me ter esquecido de que tudo um dia acaba e passa...

- E o que sente por Marina passou, acabou? – perguntava o Leonino, encarando-o.

As palavras de Aiolia penetraram profundamente no mais íntimo do Escorpião que abaixara a cabeça. Aiolia aproximara-se um pouco de seu amigo, pondo as mãos em seus ombros.

- Milo, você a ama. Sabe disso bem melhor do que eu. E tenho certeza que é recíproco.

- Se ela estivesse aqui, perto de mim, tudo estaria bem. Se ela estivesse... – o Escorpião dizia enquanto cerrava os olhos.

Aiolia dirigia-se até a cozinha onde tomaria um café. Retornando a sala, oferecera uma outra xícara para Milo.

- Ah, Milo... esqueci-me de dizer a você que Athena fará uma comemoração pelo sucesso da Fundação. Parece que as coisas seguem muito bem. – o Leonino dizia com um largo sorriso.

- Não está querendo que eu vá não é? – dizia Milo, desmotivado.

- Milo... fará bem a você. E sem falar que não é comum aqui no Santuário tais eventos. – o Leonino tentava de todas as formas persuadi-lo, o que não era nada fácil. Haviam se passado horas que permaneceram ali. Aiolia se retirava quando percebera que Milo havia adormecido recostado à parede de sua casa. O ajudaria para ir até a cama, mas sabia que seu amigo ficaria furioso. E era óbvio que seu orgulho não permitiria que parecesse tão impotente.

Aiolia retornava a sua Casa pensando no quanto Marina mexera com os sentimentos de Milo. O Cavaleiro tão galanteador, sagaz, já não tinha mais motivos para inspirar-se... desde quando ela se fora...

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo da continuação daquela minha primeira Fic "_Um Jogo Envolvente_". Não pretendia fazê-la, mas graças aos incentivos que obtive, resolvi continuá-la. Espero que estejam mesmo gostando. E não esqueçam de mandar muitos reviews! :D

Beijos!


	2. Broken Heart

Broken Heart

**Broken Heart.**

Ventos congelados pareciam querer perfurar-lhe a pele. O ar frio e penetrante dali não só parecia congelar-lhe o corpo, como seus sentidos também, ou melhor, seu entristecido coração. Estava ali, recostada sobre uma das imensas e várias formações de gelo que compunham toda a inóspita Sibéria. Fitava o nada, mergulhada em seus devaneios, como o fazia todos os dias. Os ventos estavam ainda mais cortantes naquele final de tarde, e ao cair da noite, se tornavam mortalmente insuportáveis.

Kamus aproximava-se dela, ainda que o "clima" entre eles não estivesse tão bom. Ultimamente ela só lhe falava o estritamente necessário. Talvez soubesse o porque dela agir dessa forma, mas contudo, jamais permitiria que permanecesse por mais tempo ali. Mesmo 6 anos já adaptada, sobrevivendo e suportando as condições inóspitas da Sibéria, seu corpo não agüentaria.

- Pretende ficar por mais tempo ainda? – Kamus lhe dizia hesitante.

- O tempo que for preciso. – lhe dizia friamente, de costas para ele.

Por mais frio e impassível que fosse, era diferente na presença dela. Não conseguia ser e agir como fazia com os outros. Com ela, era totalmente diferente. As horas já haviam se passado e conseqüentemente o frio penetrante dali faltava-lhe congelar o corpo. Kamus podia sentir a respiração falha e enfraquecida dela. Sabia que não suportaria mais tempo.

- Vamos voltar para casa. Não pode permanecer aqui! – o Aquariano dizia enquanto percebera uma tempestade intensa que se formava.

- Acha mesmo que eu a deixaria morrer? – Kamus lhe dizia, impaciente.

-...

Notara que ela não cederia, o que já esperava mesmo. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, tomando-a rapidamente em seus braços.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela o encarava furiosa, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes e másculos do Aquariano, mas seu corpo enfraquecido não a permitia.

Carregava-a rumo á pequena casa em que habitavam. Modesta, mas aconchegante e espaçosa o suficiente para se viver. Com um dos pés, Kamus empurrava a estreita porta da casa. Ainda com ela em seus braços, ele a levava até a cama, onde precisava recuperar-se. Sem perceber, surpreendeu-se ao sentir as pequenas e delicadas mãos da jovem amazona envolverem-lhe a nuca. Estava fraca e pálida. Deitando-a delicadamente sob a cama, cobriu-a com todos os poucos cobertores que encontrara.

- Por que insiste em se preocupar comigo? – a voz fraca da jovem lhe dizia, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Nem ao menos sou digna de que me treine. – Marina parecia envergonhar-se diante de sua fraqueza.

- É isso mesmo que você pensa? Aliás, insiste em sentir-se fraca comigo? – por um momento, Kamus esquecera-se um pouco de sua frieza. Sentia que ela precisava mais do que nunca de seu auxílio.

- Acho que devo me redimir com você. Ultimamente meus atos têm sido egoístas... Perco-me em tudo que sinto, meu orgulho, e não penso em como você... – a jovem amazona suspirava, hesitando em continuar a dizer-lhe tudo o que estava preso em seu coração partido. Era difícil falar de seus sentimentos, mas encontrava a confiança que precisava no Cavaleiro de Aquário.

-...

Kamus aproximara-se dela, tocando suavemente em suas mãos. Queria que ela realmente entendesse o quanto poderia confiá-lo.

- Kamus, o que sente por mim? – Marina parecia nem acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Sabia que era difícil tanto para ela quanto para ele, que falassem de seus sentimentos.

- Me perdoe. Já deveria saber que sua frieza, seus princípios estão acima de qualquer coisa. Um Cavaleiro como você, tão austero, jamais teria coragem o suficiente para encarar seus próprios sentimentos. Acho que os ares congelados daqui, te esfriaram também o coração. – a jovem amazona dizia ironicamente. Mas sua verdadeira intenção fosse, talvez, encorajá-lo.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo. – Kamus agora lhe falava irrequieto. Se havia algo que não admitia era ser chamado de covarde. Em outras palavras, fora o que entendera das palavras da amazona.

- O que acha que eu sentia, o que acha que se passava dentro de mim quando a via nos braços de Milo? O meu melhor e verdadeiro amigo, apaixonado pela pessoa que...

- Kamus, não continue. – Marina temia que ouvisse o que talvez de fato, já soubesse.

- Você começou tudo isso. – o Aquariano lhe encarava, desafiando-a.

A jovem amazona o retribuía da mesma forma. Aqueles olhos enigmáticos, de um mistério tão envolvente, tão intenso... pareciam conhecê-la por inteiro. Tentou fugir daquele momento, levantando-se com dificuldade da cama, mas as mãos fortes do Aquariano a deteve.

- Kamus, por favor... não insista.

Percebera o constrangimento da jovem, soltando-a levemente. Jamais faria qualquer coisa que a afligisse. Talvez não fosse o momento apropriado.

- É melhor que permaneça descansando. Esgotou-se muito ao se expor hoje. Sabe que mesmo estando aqui por 6 anos, seu corpo não teria a resistência necessária para suportar tanto tempo. – Kamus dizia enquanto a deitava novamente sob a cama.

Marina percorria seu olhar pela face distante e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa do Aquariano. Nem havia notado que ela adormecera em seus braços. Parecia querer proteção, carinho... apesar de sua impassibilidade e rispidez, tinha seus sentimentos, desejos... afinal, era humana também. Num ímpeto, Kamus afagava-lhe docemente os cabelos macios enquanto admirava o rosto de traços tão marcantes, de uma beleza jamais vista pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário. Parecia não entender tudo o que acontecera na sua vida em 6 anos. Acariciava carinhosamente os cabelos longos e negros da jovem amazona que tanto... amava. Tentava compreender toda a explosão de sentimentos que finalmente, tomavam conta de seu coração, até então, inflexível. O tão frio e sisudo Kamus, o inexorável Cavaleiro de gelo, "acendera" seu coração...

Horas se passaram até que a gélida madrugada Siberiana chegara. Ambos haviam adormecido. Marina, recostada sob o peito largo e aconchegante do Aquariano, este que carinhosamente havia entrelaçado suas mãos nas dela.

Marina despertara. Vagarosamente, desvencilhava-se do abraço de Kamus. Não queria despertá-lo. Sentou-se na cama, pensando em como era diferente o frio e distante Kamus do qual sempre ouvira falar superficialmente, do Kamus diligente e carinhoso que agora conhecia.

"_Por que não consigo o corresponder com os mesmos sentimentos? Me perdoe, Kamus..._". Marina pensava consigo enquanto suspirava com pesar por não amá-lo da forma que ele realmente desejava. Retirou-se do quarto, direcionando-se a cozinha, onde prepararia um pouco de café. As horas tão frias da madrugada "exigiam" algo que esquentasse um pouco mais. Assustou-se ao se deparar com o Aquariano já desperto, fitando a escuridão misteriosa daquele lugar através da pequena janela. Perdido em seus pensamentos... Como lhe doía saber que o motivo de sua angústia, seria ela. Dirigia-se a ele com passos lentos e hesitantes.

- Kamus!? Achei que estivesse dormindo...- Marina dizia, estendendo-lhe a caneca com café. Notou sua face distante, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que há pouco havia... chorado? Sim. As expressões de seu rosto, não negavam. Abaixou-se na frente dele, encarando-o fraternalmente. Suavemente enxugava-lhe algumas solitárias lágrimas que ainda rolavam por sua face.

- Parece que agora estamos em igualdade. Não precisa mais me dizer que se sente fraca, afinal, sinto-me com a mesma fragilidade. – Kamus dizia surpreso de suas próprias palavras enquanto a fitava doce e intensamente, o que a ruborizou instantaneamente.

Num ímpeto, tocou-lhe o rosto alvo, agora totalmente corado com aquele olhar tão enigmático.

- Sua beleza resplandece ainda mais quando fica assim.

- Kamus...

Puxou-a delicadamente para si, tomando seus lábios que há muito queria senti-los novamente. Beijava-a lenta e carinhosamente enquanto deslizava suavemente suas fortes e grandes mãos pelas esguias costas dela, sob o fino tecido do vestido que a cobria. Envolveu-a completamente em seus braços. Marina ficara lânguida naquele abraço. Como queria aquele momento... era tudo o que desejava o Aquariano. Um resquício de razão atingira a mente da amazona, que interrompera aquele beijo morno e terno. Separaram-se sôfregos.

- Kamus!? – Marina lhe dizia, retomando a compostura.

O Aquariano abaixara a cabeça, culpando-se por tal ato. Sabia que tudo acabaria assim... a primeira e única mulher que amava, não o correspondia da maneira que profundamente desejava.

- Está bem tarde. Você precisa descansar. – Kamus dizia, evitando transpor todo aquele sofrimento que tomava conta de sua alma. Tentava parecer o mais impassível do que já era diante daquela situação.

Mesmo ainda desconcertada pelo que ocorrera, assentiu com a cabeça.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Despertara lentamente com um pequeno rastro de luz que já adentrava o quarto. Logo percebera que Kamus não estava por ali. Os ventos frios que soavam, a "solidão" que parecia tomar conta da pequena casa...

- Hyoga!? – espantou-se ao ver o Cisne adentrando a casa, acompanhado de Kamus.

- Athena enviou-me para...

- Ela solicita a nossa volta ao Santuário. – Kamus dizia enquanto tomava uma xícara de café que estava sob a mesa.

- Mas o que estão me dizendo? – a jovem amazona levantara-se da cama, perplexa. Parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Andava de um lado para o outro, irrequieta.

- Kamus, você sabe... eu...

- Hyoga... – o Aquariano dizia enquanto lançara um olhar que instantaneamente fora compreendido por seu pupilo.

- Caham... com licença. – o Cavaleiro de Cisne se retirava calmamente dali.

Marina estava de costas para Kamus, inconformada com aquela situação.

- Você sabia que voltaríamos, não é? Por que não me disse nada? Está sempre querendo que eu me sinta impotente diante dessas situações que você sabe bem que de uma forma ou outra me machucam. Por que sempre assim? – Marina cerrava os punhos, com um olhar que tinha tanta fúria quanto consternação.

Kamus sabia o quanto ela sofria. Ver a tristeza e agonia que tomavam conta dos profundos olhos azuis da amazona, o entristeciam violentamente. Aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Precisa enfrentar seus medos. Sei que é árduo para você ter que encará-lo. Teme que a reação dele seja...

- Está se referindo á Milo? Acha mesmo que ele é o motivo do meu sofrimento? – dizia-lhe ironicamente, desviando o olhar para a janela.

- E por acaso há um outro nome, ou melhor, um outro alguém? Marina... passaram-se 6 anos, não 6 dias. Já não é mais aquela garota tão arredia que conheci. Sabe o que sente, e tenho certeza que o ama. – a última frase que ele mesmo dissera parecia perfurar-lhe o coração.

Marina abaixara a cabeça, soltando um suspiro entristecido. Kamus erguia-o delicadamente, notando uma solitária lágrima que rolava por sua face, enxugando-a levemente com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você é forte, e eu... confio em você. – Kamus a encarava com o olhar embargado de ternura. Ela o retribuía da mesma forma, segurando-lhe a mão que estava sob seu rosto.

- Kamus, você está sempre do meu lado... aliás, acho que não há como não se sentir bem ao seu lado. – a amazona dizia-lhe com um doce sorriso.

O Aquariano a abraçara fortemente... Como era gostosa a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, mesmo que não fosse da maneira que realmente seu coração ansiava senti-la.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tudo estava quase pronto. Athena queria que a decoração ficasse impecável, afinal, não era comum que eventos tão majestosos se realizassem no Santuário. E o motivo de tal comemoração era ainda mais suntuoso... Comemorar o sucesso da Fundação da qual tanto prezava.

- Vejo que está ficando tudo perfeitamente da forma planejada. – dizia Mu, aproximando-se enquanto passeava seu olhar por toda a magnífica decoração do Templo.

- Sim... não sabe como isso me faz bem. A alegria que repercute em cada rosto daquelas crianças... – Athena dizia com um largo sorriso.

- Com sua licença minha Deusa. – o Cavaleiro de Áries lhe dizia, reverenciando-a. Mu descia as escadarias, quando passando pela Casa de Escorpião, avistara Milo recostado sob uma das pilastras de sua casa. Aproximava-se vagarosamente dele.

- E então Milo? Você vai á festa de amanhã? – dizia-lhe com um tom sereno, como era de seu habitual costume.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de ir. – Milo dizia seco e ríspido.

- Há, Mu... ainda não percebeu que todo esse mau-humor do "nosso Escorpiãozinho" deve-se a ausência de sua amada pupila? – dizia Máscara da Morte irônico, aproximando-se dos dois Cavaleiros.

Milo rapidamente levantara-se furioso, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Você não é um tanto suspeito para falar sobre sentimentos? Um ínfimo e desprezível Cavaleiro como você, não sabe nada sobre sentimentos! – o Escorpião lhe dizia, desafiando-o.

- Vou fazê-lo engolir essas palavras! Seu inseto de rabo torto! – Máscara dizia direcionando seu dedo indicador que logo dispararia suas _Ondas do Inferno_, mas Mu o deteve antes que o fizesse.

- Solte-o Mu! Quero ver se tem capacidade para me enfrentar. – Milo dizia lançando um olhar extremamente desafiador para o Canceriano.

- Mas seu...

- BASTA! Ajam como dois Cavaleiros de Ouro que são! – Mu lhes dizia agastado, o que não era de sua natureza.

- Tudo bem. Em respeito á Athena... – o Escorpião dizia contendo sua fúria... aparentemente.

Máscara da Morte se retirava lançando um olhar atravessado para Milo, que por cima dos ombros, devolvia-lhe com a mesma altivez.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Hiii! Finalmente terminei o 2º Capítulo depois de dias "assolada" pelos estudos, consegui! xD

Ah, não posso deixar de me desculpar com as (os) fãs do Kamus. Acho que peguei um pouco pesado com ele... Confesso que fiquei com pena dele, mas prometo que numa outra fic que está em andamento, darei um "desconto" para o nosso Cavaleiro de Gelo.

Gente, muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews, quem está acompanhando, obrigada mesmo. Ah, mandem maaaaais! )

Tentei retratar o Kamus diferente daquele Kamus que todo mundo o vê. Não sei se consegui. Mas...

Continua...

Beijos!


	3. Heaven

**Heaven.**

Era chegado o dia do grande evento. O Santuário "despertara" bem movimentado. Os Cavaleiros não escondiam a euforia que tomava conta de seus corpos... Quer dizer, alguns Cavaleiros... Nada mais agitava o Escorpião, nem tirava Shaka de sua "meditação" e solidez.

Marin solicitava alguns Cavaleiros para fazerem a segurança do Santuário, o que não era muito necessário, mas por precauções e se algum indivíduo ousasse intrometer-se, logo desistiria. June cuidava da recepção, precavida para que ninguém passasse despercebido. Seiya monitorava os alimentos... Seiya/Cozinha? Não combinavam muito, mas Athena o tinha desafiado. E claro, não desperdiçaria de experimentar todos aqueles pratos tão requintados e irresistivelmente, tentadores.

Athena queria que tudo saísse perfeitamente impecável. Finalmente estava tudo pronto. Todos não viam a hora de cair a noite para desfrutarem do majestoso evento.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Treinava arduamente. Tampouco lhe incomodava toda a agitação daquele dia. Fora para o Coliseu, lugar onde melhor poderia estar... distante de tudo e todos. O sol tinia, bronzeando ainda mais a pele do Escorpião, que sentou ao chão, exaurido. Ficara horas ali, descansando um pouco. Logo depois, rumava sem perceber, desolado. Apenas os ventos faziam-lhe companhia. Após algum tempo que caminhara, surpreendera-se ao notar onde havia chegado... Aquele lugar... As rosas que compunham aquela estonteante paisagem, aquela rocha... Tudo ainda estava ali, menos ela. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que esteve naquele lugar? Desde que ela se fora... Desde aquele ardente e inesquecível beijo que somente aquela bela paisagem testemunhara. Milo tocava os próprios lábios. Ainda sentia o gosto único daquele beijo, o adocicado inebriante do perfume dela, sua tez macia e delicada... Sentia como se ainda pudesse ver seu lindo rosto de traços tão marcantes, sorrindo para ele. Imaginava fazendo-a ardentemente, sua.

Recostou-se sob a rocha, como o fazia quando ainda a tinha por perto. Como o fez da última vez que estiveram tão juntos ali.

"_Marina... Onde você está agora minha pequena pupila?_". Pensava consigo, enquanto segurava uma daquelas graciosas rosas das quais ela tanto apreciava. E o que o deixava ainda mais atordoado, era quando se dava conta de que todo o tempo que estava junto dela, jamais lhe disse o quanto a amava, o quanto era importante tê-la junto de si. Sua alma parecia morrer quando pensava que nunca mais fosse vê-la, tocá-la, senti-la e poder dizer-lhe aquelas três pequenas, mas tão profundas palavras que pareciam mais querer rasgar-lhe a garganta.

- Deuses, o que querem de mim? – dizia a si mesmo, olhando para o céu com um triste suspiro.

Nem havia notado que horas se passaram desde que estava ali. Levantou-se rapidamente quando lembrara do tal evento que sequer o preocupava. Retirava-se a passos lentos, quando já um pouco afastado, olhou para trás tendo a ampla visão daquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas lembranças... doces e dolorosas lembranças. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas por ter apenas que se conformar com tudo que estava sentindo.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Antes mesmo que adentrasse sua Casa sentira um cosmo bem conhecido por sua, digamos... vaidade. Era evidente que soubesse de quem emanava...

- O que faz aqui, Afrodite? M-mas o que é isso? – Milo ficara completamente perplexo diante do que seus olhos viam.

- Ora, ora, o Cavaleiro mais galanteador do Santuário merece algo a sua altura não acha? – Afrodite lhe dizia, enquanto apontava para os trajes luxuosos postos sob a cama.

- Que roupas são essas? Nem ao menos pretendo ir a essa festa.

- Mas sinto-lhe dizer que Athena solicitou a presença de todos os Dourados. Ou também se esqueceu de que somos a guarda-elite dela?

Milo ficara pensativo por alguns instantes... qual era a intenção de Afrodite ao evidenciar que todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro deveriam estar presentes?

- Algum problema, Escorpião?

- Hã? ... Não. – dizia-lhe, confuso.

Afrodite sentia que ele queria perguntar-lhe algo, mas não insistiu.

- Bom... Preciso me apressar, afinal, tenho que estar tão elegante quanto todos vocês. – dizia, mexendo em seus tão bem cuidados cabelos azuis-piscina.

- Já vai tarde! – Milo argumentava, ríspido.

"_Nossa, mas como é arrogante esse Escorpião_". Afrodite pensava consigo enquanto se retirava da 8ª Casa Zodiacal. Detestava a forma como o Escorpião referia-se a ele, e ainda mais aqueles inconvenientes comentários que costumava fazer a seu respeito.

"_Essas roupas tão elegantes e sofisticadas... de que me valem, se meu verdadeiro desejo é de que ela estivesse aqui comigo, que me acompanhasse?_". Milo pensava enquanto abotoava o elegante terno preto que vestia. Os longos e intensos cabelos azuis ainda úmidos, alinhavam-se perfeitamente a seu rosto. Mesmo seu semblante melancólico, jamais poderia esconder sua envolvente e entontecedora beleza.

O clima ameno, o brilho cintilante das estrelas, o indescritível magnetismo da esplêndida e indecifrável noite de lua cheia grega, a paz que pairava por ali... Tudo parecia estar em uma perfeita sintonia, fazendo com que aquela noite, aquela festa, fosse realmente, especial.

O Santuário inteiro concentrava-se somente no Templo onde se iniciava a festa. A movimentação intensa era inevitável.

Milo chegara ao Templo, desmotivado. Olhares cobiçosos se dirigiam a ele, partindo de algumas jovens que suspiraram quando o viram adentrar o Templo.

- Hey! Esperem! Aonde vão... – Máscara da Morte dizia, enquanto via se afastar as garotas de seu lado.

Milo logo se sentou, solitário, numa mesa mais afastada da agitação, quando notou um grupo de garotas aproximando-se dele. Faltavam-lhe sufocá-lo.

- Eer... meninas, e-eu tenho que sair um pouco. – lhes dizia, forçando um sorriso.

- Ah... e você está acompanhado? Não se pode deixar um homem como você, assim tão... sozinho. – dizia uma daquelas atrevidas jovens, enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais dele.

- Olá meninas! Querem conhecer melhor o Santuário? – dizia Kanon maliciosamente, aproximando-se quando percebera a situação do Escorpião.

Milo rapidamente se afastava dali.

- Te devo essa! – disse discretamente antes de "fugir" dali.

Logo sentou-se com Athena, Saga, Hyoga e Shun. Ficara a pensar em como toda aquela esplêndida festa, não estava completa... para ele, não. Ao ver uma bela jovem de cabelos negros adentrar o Templo, chegara a imaginar que fosse ela, sua amada pupila, mas não, não era. Desfez-se de seus devaneios quando Athena o interrompera.

- Milo?

- Hã? Ah, desculpe-me Senhora. – dizia-lhe retomando sua compostura.

- Parece tão distante. – Athena dizia, esboçando um terno sorriso. Sei que tenho culpa no que sente, Milo. – a Deusa agora abaixara a cabeça. Sabia que a ausência de Marina o dilacerava.

- Não... a culpa é toda minha. Já deveria saber que seria assim... – dizia o Escorpião enquanto mexia lentamente um copo de whisky em movimentos circulatórios.

- Desde quando sentir amor virou culpa? Milo... sabe que não há culpa alguma! – tentava confortá-lo, mesmo que soubesse que não valeria muito.

- E por que a tirou de mim? Talvez não se importe tanto assim como diz com seus Cavaleiros. – dizia num tom irônico.

- Não me ofenda, Milo! – falava Athena, agora exaltada. Mas poderia relevar por entender a dor que o possuía.

- Desculpe-me, Senhora. – Milo lhe dizia, cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem. – Athena dizia enquanto pousava carinhosamente sua mão sob a outra mão de Milo que estava sob o copo.

- Ãhn... Conceda-me a honra desta dança, Athena? – dizia Saga, estendendo-lhe a mão, quando percebera Seiya que o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Mas é claro, meu Cavaleiro. – lhe concedia enquanto se levantava, direcionando-se ao centro do Templo.

Milo os observava a distância, contente por saber que seu amigo já não mais escondia o que nutria há tanto tempo pela Deusa a quem protegiam com tanta dedicação e honra.

- Hum... vejo que meu irmãozinho querido finalmente encorajou-se. – Kanon dizia, orgulhoso pela "iniciativa" de seu irmão.

- Ah, Kanon, não começa! A propósito, o que fez com as garotas? – Milo indagava-lhe, curioso.

- Bom, eer... – levava uma das mãos a cabeça, coçando-a levemente.

- Tudo bem. – Milo dizia sarcástico, enquanto dava-lhe "amigáveis" tapas em suas costas.

As luzes pouco a pouco iam perdendo sua intensidade à medida que suaves e envolventes músicas românticas embalavam a festa. Mais uma vez o Escorpião se perdera em seus devaneios... Não podia evitar, o que de fato era inevitável... A falta dela, o estava matando. Como desejava tê-la ali, agora, junto de si.

Estancou-se subitamente quando seu olhar estacionara naquela linda jovem que adentrava o Templo, que conhecia tão bem. Os longos cabelos negros mais belos e vistosos do que nunca, o longo preto que vestia, evidenciava ainda mais seu corpo tão feminino, de curvas tão perfeitas. Aquele doce perfume que o inebriava... Como podia estar tão linda? Mesmo passado 6 anos, ainda permanecia incrivelmente encantadora. Aquela estonteante beleza que o fascinava... Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam... Era ela, estava ali. Milo sentia as batidas descompassadas de seu próprio coração. Tentava manter sua respiração estabilizada, mas a euforia que aquele momento que há muito esperava, não o permitia.

Olhares maliciosos fixavam-se naquela beleza tão marcante da jovem amazona.

Marina percorria seu olhar por toda aquela majestosa e impecável decoração, quando seus olhos paralisaram na penetrante beleza do Escorpião. Suas pernas tremiam, fazendo-a quase perder o equilíbrio. Suas mãos suavam. Mal conseguia controlar sua respiração já alterada por aquele momento. Entreolhavam-se à distância, imóveis. Lembranças e recordações instantaneamente vinham à tona na mente de ambos. Marina logo saíra de seu transe quando percebera a aproximação de Shina.

- Sua beleza permanece intocável.

- Você também, Shina. – respondia-lhe com um largo sorriso.

- E você não muda, não é Kamus!? Continua o mesmo cubo de gelo! – Shina lhe dizia com um até então, desconhecido "divertimento".

- E o que te deixa assim, tão bem humorada Shina? – Kamus indagava-lhe, levemente irônico.

- Nada que o amor não faça, Kamus. – dizia enquanto percebera a aproximação de Shura, que a beijou. Separaram-se quando escutaram algumas discretas risadinhas.

- O que foi? – o Capricorniano lhes perguntava, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada... – respondiam em uníssono.

Shura e Shina retiravam-se para dançar.

- Kamus, onde está Athena?

- Ali... Saga!? – parecia dizer mais a si, perplexo diante do que imaginava, ou melhor, do que seus olhos presenciavam... Athena e Saga, tão próximos!? Realmente muita coisa mudara desde que estivera longe do Santuário. Marina e Kamus dirigiam-se até a mesa onde Athena estava sentada, acompanhada do Geminiano.

- Sabia que viriam. – dizia Athena, com uma expressão satisfatória.

- Jamais poderíamos contrariá-la. – Kamus lhe falava, polidamente.

O clima aprazível logo desaparecera quando Marina percebera a aproximação hesitante de Milo. Como queria tocá-lo, sentir novamente o gosto daquele poderoso beijo que somente ele sabia como fazê-lo. Mas seu orgulho não a permitiria. Contudo, não pôde evitar fitá-lo, mesmo que de soslaio. Era impossível não se perder diante de tamanha perfeição. Sentia como se uma corrente elétrica atravesse todo seu corpo.

Milo parecia querer que ela esboçasse alguma reação, mas como bem a conhecia, sabia que não o faria. Marina rapidamente retirava-se dali, desconcertada pela presença de seu amado Escorpião. Era difícil para ela admitir, mas Milo era seu forte, seu tesouro, seu eu, seu tudo...

Caminhava rumo as escadarias, quando se deu conta que estava parada em frente á 8ª Casa Zodiacal. Aquela Casa que lhe trazia lembranças tão intensas. Hesitara antes de adentrá-la, mas não pôde conter o desejo irrefreável que emanava de seu corpo. Fitava toda a imensidão daquela Casa... A sala onde passaram tantos momentos juntos, a cozinha onde "arriscava" preparar uma boa refeição... Marina sorriu ao lembrar de quando uma vez, quase incendiara tudo. E aquele quarto... ainda intocável, como quando da última vez que estiveram tão íntimos. Cerrava os olhos, recordando claramente todos os momentos. Tocava seu corpo, que na verdade queria que ele o fizesse. Sua pele ansiava por seus toques, suas carícias, seus beijos que a enlouqueciam de prazer. Seu corpo gritava para senti-lo. Não compreendia a tamanha força da intensidade do que sentia por ele... Mas como ser diferente? Milo é um homem extremamente intenso. Intensidade essa que a fazia viver... Marina logo saíra de seu transe quando sentira aquele cosmo que possuía tanta dor quanto desejo. Aquele poderoso cosmo do qual jamais poderia esquecer. Deixara um longo e entristecido suspiro escapar.

- Não se preocupe. Não pretendo ficar em sua Casa. – Marina dizia, permanecendo de costas, quando notara a aproximação de Milo.

- É realmente isso que tem para me dizer, após 6 anos? Ainda finge que nada houve entre nós? – dizia o Escorpião, parando em frente á porta de seu quarto.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa Mi... – disse enquanto tentaria fugir daquele momento... tentaria. Milo a deteve rapidamente, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Jamais permitiria deixá-la fugir outra vez. – dizia enquanto virava seu belo rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

Por quanto tempo ficara sem mirar aqueles intensos olhos azuis tão penetrantes, que pareciam mais querer despi-la, que a conhecia tão profundamente...? Prendera a respiração com dificuldade, tentando não transpor todo o desejo e euforia que tomava conta de seu corpo. Aquele olhar a torturava deliciosamente. Milo afrouxara o toque quando percebera que ela não oferecera resistência.

- Nunca fugi de você, Milo. – a jovem amazona dizia, direcionando seu olhar para as venezianas entreabertas da janela do quarto.

Afastara-se vagarosamente dele, aproximando-se da janela, onde a abrindo, contemplara todo o magnífico e misterioso luar grego.

- Todas as noites, todos os dias, todos os momentos, desejava que você estivesse comigo. Eu queria evitar, ter suportado, não pensar em você, mas...

- Mas o quê? – Milo dizia, aproximando-se dela, tocando em sua face tomada de lágrimas que já rolavam por seu delicado rosto. Sem hesitar, levou uma de suas mãos a seu rosto, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas carinhosamente. O toque cálido de suas mãos fortes, a acalmavam ligeiramente. Marina erguera também uma de suas mãos, pousando-na sob a mão de Milo que acariciava docemente sua face.

- Mas... eu te amo demais para isso. – Marina sentira como se fosse liberta das palavras que até então, estavam aprisionadas em seu coração.

- Eu não suportaria mais viver sem você, minha amada pupila! – Milo dizia, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para beijá-la, o que esperava há muito poder sentir seus lábios novamente nos dela, mas ela afastou-se delicadamente dele.

- Deve estar surpreso por me ver em tamanha fragilidade, não é mesmo? – lhe dizia agora de costas, inconformada com suas recém palavras ditas.

"_Como posso ter cedido a tal sentimento dessa forma? Será que... abri mão de meu orgulho, por amá-lo?_". – Marina pensava consigo enquanto tentava entender toda a explosão de sensações que somente aquele homem a fazia sentir.

Abrir mão de seu orgulho era algo que nem mesmo ela conseguia compreender. A única coisa que naquele momento, que na sua vida, realmente entendia, era que o amava, que Milo era a razão de sua vida.

- Fraca? Está se culpando pelo que sente? – Milo dizia aproximando-se sensualmente dela, encostando-a na parede.

- Não preciso dizer o que sinto... – cedeu.

Milo roçava delicadamente seus lábios nos dela. Apenas um leve roçar, um toque, tão terno o fez enrijecer o corpo. A queria desesperadamente... O coração da jovem amazona acelerava-se a um ritmo descomunal. Suas pernas fraquejavam. Sentir a respiração quente e tentadora dele tão perto de si, de seu rosto, a entorpecia. Entreabria levemente os lábios permitindo-lhe passagem. Beijava-a carinhosamente, explorando sensualmente cada canto da boca de sua amada pupila. Suas línguas enroscavam-se, brincavam... Ambos sentiam novamente o gosto do beijo que há tanto ansiavam. Milo puxou-a ainda mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o cada vez mais exigente. Dava-lhe leves mordidas em seus lábios, quando a ouvira soltar um gemido abafado. Sentia-se como se perdesse o chão. Sem interromper o beijo, Milo a conduzia lentamente até a cama, onde desejava ardentemente amá-la, mas Marina hesitou.

- Milo... a jovem amazona dizia, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Hã? O que foi?

- Lembra da última vez que, que nós... E depois aconteceu tudo aquilo que nos afastou...

Milo aproximara-se novamente dela, ficando próximo a face de sua amada.

Num ímpeto, tocou-lhe o carinhosamente o rosto que agora, parecia aflito.

- Shh... nós estamos aqui, agora. Somos um só, você e eu... – Milo tinha o olhar embargado com um misto de amor e desejo que parecia consumi-lo.

- Eu tenho tanto medo que nós... – as palavras de Marina morriam a medida em que as mãos fortes de Milo tocavam-lhe o pescoço e cintura.

Puxando-a ainda mais para si, tomou-lhe desesperadamente os lábios num ardente beijo, que a fez estremecer por inteiro. Deitava-a agora vagarosamente na cama, passando a beijar-lhe o pescoço com volúpia, explorando-o avidamente, o que arrancara gemidos entorpecidos de sua amada. Conseguira achar um ponto que o explorando ainda mais, a fez delirar. Milo descia lenta e sensualmente as alças de seu vestido, enquanto ainda beijava-lhe o pescoço. Marina interrompera as carícias tão ousadas para livrar-se de suas sandálias, quando sentira as mãos de seu amado Escorpião deslizarem por sua esguia costa. Beijava com lascívia toda a extensão de sua costa, explorando cada curva, o que a fez arquear-se lentamente. Deliciava-se com sua pele macia e quente... Assim que terminara de tirar-lhe o vestido, virou-a para si, podendo assim contemplar o corpo tão feminino de sua amada. Voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios num novo e ardente beijo. Milo brincava com sua língua, provocando-a, quando escutara um gemido sutil escapar de sua boca. Tornou-o ainda mais ousado. Marina interrompera o beijo para livrá-lo de suas roupas.

- Não! Deixe que eu o faça. – Marina lhe disse, levemente ofegante quando percebera que Milo tentaria ajudá-la.

Acariciava docemente o peito tão definido do Escorpião. Provava, mordia, inebriava-se com o corpo tão másculo de seu amado. Mordiscou levemente seus mamilos, quando o ouvira gemer baixinho. Milo invertera as posições, ficando por cima dela.

Marina pôde contemplar, extasiada, toda a perfeição daquele corpo em cima dela. Surpreendia-se com sua inigualável beleza.

Maliciosamente, Milo começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas coxas de Marina, subindo pelo ventre até chegar em seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos já intumescidos pelo ardente desejo, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar baixo. Inclinou-se sobre ela, enquanto suas mãos ainda continuavam a acariciar-lhe os seios. Logo depois, afastou-se e passou a sugar avidamente um dos mamilos até ouvi-la gritar de prazer. Marina enterrara suas mãos nos cabelos do Escorpião. Repetiu as ousadas carícias no outro seio, fazendo-a delirar e gritar mais uma vez.

- Milo... E-eu estou com frio... – Marina dizia ofegante, e num sussurro embargado de desejo.

- Não... você está excitada. E ficará ainda mais.

Vagarosamente, Milo abandonou os seios passando-lhe a beijar o seu ventre, descendo até suas pernas e coxas. Afastou suas pernas delicadamente, depositando um beijo em sua feminilidade. Marina mal conseguia respirar. Vê-la sussurrar, sentir seu corpo gritar por senti-lo, contemplar-lhe os olhos embargados de desejo, satisfaziam ainda mais o Escorpião. Marina soltava gemidos enlouquecidos, fazendo-o aprofundar a carícia, explorando-a agora com a língua. A respiração da jovem amazona se tornara ainda mais intensa, as sensações ardentes invadiam seu corpo, quando o gozo a atingiu. Tremor após tremor a invadiram. Milo sentia seu membro já rijo, pulsar para penetrá-la, quando se posicionando sobre ela, penetrou-a fortemente. Seus corpos logo movimentavam-se juntos, mutuamente, num frenesi indescritível. As unhas grandes de Marina arranhavam-lhe as costas largas, à medida que sentia as estocadas se tornarem ainda mais intensas. Ondas alucinantes de prazer percorriam seus corpos, quando juntamente, atingiram o orgasmo. Mas Milo não se conteve e continuou a amá-la, levando-a ao êxtase por várias vezes, fazendo-a chorar de prazer que só seu amado Escorpião a fazia sentir. Era insaciável.

Exauridos e encharcados de suor, adormeceram em um sono reparador...

Marina despertara no meio da madrugada. As mãos de Milo se encontravam entrelaçadas nas suas. Sorriu ao lembrar que ambos não voltaram à festa. Sentira calor e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde tomaria um refrescante banho. Surpreendera-se ao notar a banheira coberta de rosas... as rosas que tanto apreciava.

Logo saíra de seu transe ao sentir o toque cálido daquelas mãos lhe envolverem a cintura. Aquele toque que lhe fazia sentir como um verdadeiro fogo líquido a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Posso fazê-la sentir o paraíso novamente? – Milo sussurrava deliciosamente em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo perder o chão.

Milo a tomou em seus braços, levando-a até a banheira, onde se entregaram novamente ao ardente amor que sobrepujavam todos os seus sentidos.

FIM!

Ufa! Está aí o término da minha fic. Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas vocês devem saber como é a escola não é? _

Bom, sei que o hentai deve ter ficado horrível, não me considero boa em hentai's, por isso se não ficou bom, desculpem!

Beijos a todos! Aguardo reviews! :D

Até a próxima :*


End file.
